


And a vigorous new year

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, handjobs, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shrine visits and fireworks are a good way to start the new year but Itachi would rather be jerking off his little brother.





	And a vigorous new year

**Author's Note:**

> I had a totally different idea for new years and the shrine but this got finished first :/ oh well they will all get finished lol

Doing the family thing was nice or at least it had been nice when Itachi had been younger. He was honestly unsure when the crowds had gotten so big. He was not too certain on if things had always been this expensive or if his family had always been this frantic around this time of year.

Getting dragged around was normal. Festivals, weddings. Any formal event that required them along. Shrine visits. A dragging around was expected of the Uchihas. All of them not just his parents. It was all of them. Cousins, distant or not. Anyone with a close enough family resemblance and six connected names was dragged along to do everything.

Itachi had been the one to decide to come back home from University for the holidays. If he had stayed there, he would have killed someone in the labs. Or the offices and as much as the department head liked him Itachi knew the man could not protect him from a murder charge.

From a mass murder charge because that would only be the beginning if he were to be honest.

So he had decided to come home for the holidays. Bask in the love and attention of his family for a bit. Leave the small cramped dorm life behind. Come back home to where his mother could fret over him in person his father could quietly look him over and nod.

Come back home to the person that he loved more than anything.

Even though to outsiders it would look like he had come back to tease Sasuke and make him miserable. Those were the ones that really did not get Sasuke. It was fine however, Itachi got Sasuke, he understood his little brother quite fine and that was more than enough. He had been missing him so much and now finally he could see him again.

But holidays meant little no privacy. The time they had managed to squeeze away was hurried. Not that it was not enjoyable. Itachi had enjoyed watching his little brother’s eyes glaze as Itachi muffled his mouth with one hand and jerked him off with the other as they listened for signs of family members coming outside to the garden.

That had been hot and enjoyable.

Sadly, Itachi’s bed squeaked and so did Sasuke’s. So that meant no playing at night with everyone sleeping. But when the family were out the house that was another matter. Hard to arrange but they found a way. They always found a way.

But now Itachi was outside trailing along after their family as they got ready to ring in the new year watching the fireworks and being a stone throw away from the temple.

There barely was any snow and he was so thankful for that. Nothing wrong with snow but Itachi was not going to go back to University with a cold or worse.

And because everything was so frantic and crowded they kept losing cousins and other relatives in the crowd.

The closer they got to midnight the less family Itachi saw and that was rather nice. Sasuke was still nearby however. Itachi refused to lose sight of his brother the closer they got to midnight.

Their mother was the one to steer them closer to the bridge when there was an hour left before midnight. Then it got too crowded to really move. Then they were jostled back from their family bit by bit.

Itachi watched in amusement as he and Sasuke were shuffled to the other side of the stone bridge away from their family as midnight drew closer and closer.

When the countdown started, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Want to kiss too?” He playfully asked Sasuke when the count reached ten and couples turned towards each other in the dimness around them.

“What?” Sasuke hissed at him distracted away from craning his head towards the sky. “The hell Itachi!”

“Just didn’t want you to be lonely for the new year.” The count had reached five. “Can you blame your Aniki for being a little bit concerned? Sasuke, it’s just an offer. You don’t have to fall in with everybody else.”

“Oh for.” Sasuke hissed before the first fireworks went off above their heads. Itachi watched the show for the first few seconds before he glanced back at his little brother. Sasuke was already watching him however.

The hands around his neck actually startled him but Sasuke kissing him made him freeze. All brain functions were offline at the feeling of cold lips against his. Itachi knew the fireworks show was still going on. Couples around them were still kissing but Sasuke-

He tasted like the tea they had drank before leaving the house. His grip around Itachi’s neck and scarf were firm. He was really giving Itachi service with this kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away it was hard to see whether or not he was flushing but Itachi knew that he had to be. The fireworks were still going and they were still loud. Lighting up faces with every boom. Still Itachi was not looking at the water or the show. He was looking right at Sasuke.

“-There.” Sasuke was turned away and it was hard to hear him but Itachi heard that much.

“What’s that about?” Itachi spared a glance to where he had last seen his family but he saw nothing.

“You wanted to kiss so badly.” Sasuke leaned forward to hiss in his face. “So there. You get the kiss. Outside and all. Now you nor I have to feel left out about anything.”

“First of all.” Itachi said as he reached for the phone in his pocket. “You’re the only one I’d rather kiss so even if I had the option of kissing someone else on the count down I would not take it.” With one hand he typed a text and sent it before he grabbed Sasuke’s hand. “Secondly. You’re coming with me.” He murmured as he began to shove through the crowd. “You don’t just start these thing Sasuke.”

X

Itachi had his own thanks that he wanted to deliver. For instance, he was rather thankful that the fence had not been fixed for the shrine and he and Sasuke could sneak rather far into the grounds and then the woods back there. Not too far but-

“This is far enough.” Itachi murmured before he nudged Sasuke against the trunk of a thick tree. His hand went to tilt Sasuke’s head up so he could taste him again while his other hand slipped past Sasuke’s coat and went down his pants.

He swallowed Sasuke’s cry as his hand made contact with Sasuke’s cock. Then he had to yank out his hand because of how annoying his glove was.

He broke the kiss to yank the glove off with his teeth. He was watching the look in Sasuke’s eyes the entire time. The dark eyes and the slick lips still parted for him. Itachi tossed the glove aside before he swooped back in to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke opened for him. Pressed into his kiss as Itachi’s hand slipped back down his pants.

He kept Sasuke’s head tilted up for him as he pressed Sasuke against the tree and jerked him off in his pants with his other hand. He was warm in Itachi’s hand. He had not been hard at the first touch but he was hardening rather nicely with Itachi’s attention. Leaking a bit of precum that Itachi used to make his cock wetter.

He was delicious and this was the best way to start the new year. Jerking off his little brother, making his gasp and writhe into his grip. Making Sasuke all his. This was just how Itachi needed to start the new year.

Sasuke was rocking into his grip the faster that Itachi jerked him off. He was gasping into the kisses with one hand on Itachi’s wrist as he jerked him. The other on his shoulder in a tight grip yanking Itachi as close as he could go.

He really did love Sasuke. What they did, what they meant to each other and the way they needed each other.

Itachi teased the underside of Sasuke’s cock every chance he could on his upward strokes.

The wetter that Sasuke’s tip got the fiercer Itachi’s kiss got. Until he was pressing Sasuke hard against the tree only his coat cushioning him against the trunk and thin ice as Sasuke shuddered against him and leaked into his hand.

When Sasuke’s grip on his shoulder got even tighter Itachi broke the kiss to press soft nips to Sasuke’s exposed neck. He savoured Sasuke’s gasps and shudders as his little brother began to shudder and cum in his hand. Itachi’s hand was covered in Sasuke’s warmth as his brother shuddered.

“Shit.” Sasuke had no right to be looking not just so dazed but satisfied and slick. His hair was damn and mussed up. when had that even happened. “Itachi.” Sasuke said before he winced. They both glanced down the length of his to where Itachi was slowly pulling his cupped hand from Sasuke’s pants. “You’re not going to-“

Itachi smiled as he licked away the cum that covered his hand. Sasuke had a flush going but he was always embarrassed about things like that. Itachi did not do it all the time but once in a while was enough. “I don’t hear any fireworks anymore.” He said softly as he gave the sky a curiosity glance.

“But-“ Sasuke looked reluctant.

“We’ll deal with me later.” Itachi crouched and picked up his glove and dusted it before he put it back on. He checked his phone as Sasuke began to fix himself. He had three messages from Shisui. The first was an agreement to Itachi’s request. The other two was just teasing so he ignored it. When Sasuke tucked his arm in his Itachi hid a smile and began to lead his brother back to the civilized and populated parts of the shrine. They would blend for a little while longer.


End file.
